


Day 5: Gloryhole

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Glory Hole, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sybian, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You'd made a mistake as one of the new recruits of the Scout Regimen, and now you're paying for it.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Day 5: Gloryhole

It's been about an hour. The feeling in your legs is completely gone, numb from your hips to the tips of your toes due to you kneeling. The blindfold around your head is mainly to keep you from seeing any light so you have no sense of time. The o-ring gag in your mouth allows your drool to freely run and drip off your chin. Your arms are bound behind your back and your legs are tied down to the machine you were forced onto by some of your superiors in the Scout Regiment.

Apparently, you had done something to offend one of your superiors and, since you were unapologetic for not knowing _what_ you did wrong, you were now in this predicament. The loud echo of heavy-booted footfalls on the floor makes you anxious, not knowing who is coming and if they can see you. You know you’re behind a wall, obviously as your head was forced to stay close to it from some strap around it, but everything else to you is a mystery. They’re getting louder and the fact that you can’t see who makes it that much worse.

“Hmm? So, you’re the one I heard got in trouble and put on duty tonight, recruit?”

Unintelligible noises come from you as you’re unable to form actual words with the gag keeping your mouth wide open. You recognize the voice as Captain Levi and the fact that he knows it’s _you_ is embarrassing. You sigh softly with the belief that he is here to help you, this some sick joke that's gone too far. But you're utterly mistaken.

“That’s a pretty mouth you have there, recruit. I’m actually shocked you didn’t end up here sooner with this filthy mouth of yours.”

You flinch as you feel two of his digits slide over your tongue, poking and prodding every inch of your mouth. It hits you that he _knows_ this is a thing and doesn’t find anything wrong with this situation. You tug at your bonds again to no avail, firmly tied and rooted in place. Captain Levi’s fingers finally retreat from your mouth as he pulls them out and wipes them off on a handkerchief. There are strange rustling noises coming from the other side of the wall that you can’t quite distinguish.

“Breathe through your nose.”

You sputter as you feel something prod at your open mouth. A choked noise that escapes you gets cut off as something hot and hard slides into your mouth along your tongue. Levi lets out a groan as he bottoms out and hits the back of your throat. You know you’re in denial but there’s no denying that Captain Levi has his _cock_ in _your mouth_.

Your desperate attempt to pull away is obviously futile but you find yourself acting alone on reflex, your flight instincts trying to get you freed.

“You should relax your mouth and throat or you’ll choke.”

A high-pitched whine escapes you in response cause there’s little else you can do. Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance before he presses one of the buttons on the remote that’s on the wall in front of him. You squeal at the sudden vibrations from below from whatever machine you were forcibly strapped to. It’s a strange and foreign sensation that you don’t know what to think, but does it feel _fucking good_.

The sobbing moan that escapes you makes Levi moan, his hips beginning to piston his cock in and out of your mouth.

“Be a good girl and make sure you swallow every drop.”

You don’t miss the meaning behind his words and you frantically shake your head. Captain Levi groans loudly as he orgasms, cumming in your mouth and down your throat.

“I won’t pull out until you swallow it all; you know how much I hate messes, recruit. It’s either you swallow or suffocate on my cock. Your choice.”

Swallowing is a little difficult since your mouth and throat are so full, but somehow you’re able to. Levi smiles and pulls out, watching your strings of spit drip off his cock. Your breathing is ragged as you take in the much-needed air that your lungs were craving.

“Levi.”

“Commander Erwin.”

You twitch, feeling a cold sweat break out along your skin.

“Is this the recruit that was switched to _relief_ duty this weekend?”

“Yes. It was only a matter of time before she ended up here. Unexpectedly, she much better at this than killing titans.”

“That so? I’ll change her status and position if that’s what you believe, Levi.”

Your nerves are on the edge and your body’s sensitivity is heightened at the commander’s words. Tears slip from under the blindfold and stream down your cheeks. The vibrating below you never ceased and now that you’re so on edge it’s to your detriment. You’re moaning and grinding down onto the machine as you orgasm, drawing the attention of the two men.

“She makes such lovely noises.”

The shuffling of fabric makes you cry harder, aware of what's going to happen. The vibrations speed increases as you sob in despair, knowing you’re nothing but a hole for the use of others.


End file.
